


Bat-Interruptions

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Family, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bruce wants is some alone time with Dick but just as things are getting good they are interrupted by the rest of the family. BruDick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat-Interruptions

 

Bruce held Dick’s hips tightly to his body as they kissed. It had started off slow and loving but as time passed it heated up. Dick’s hands were stroking all over his lover’s body, touching it everywhere he could. There was a slight chill to the air from the constant draught that went through the cave. Bruce pulled back, mouthing at Dick’s cheek and pulling the acrobat up to reach his neck.

“Dick,” he whispered reverently, sliding his hands down to cup his arse. “I want you.”

That was hard to say no to. “No sex in the cave,” he had to say, “that was _your_ rule.” Plus it was cold but he wouldn’t say that because he didn’t want Bruce to think he would complain about something so small. “We can do it later.” They had patrol soon so they would have to wait.

Bruce pressed his erection against his lover, biting at the soft flesh at Dick’s neck. “Later as well. You always say I am too tense on patrol, I know something that will ease that.”

Dick groaned. “What do you want?” he asked. Better that then a sexually frustrated Batman going too hard on criminals.

With a smirk Bruce raised his head. His hands rose to cup Dick’s cheeks, one finger tracing the plump kiss bruised lips. “I think you know.”

A whine escaped Dick’s mouth. He didn’t like giving blowjobs, receiving them was good but it just didn’t do anything for him when he gave them. Plus Bruce was so large that it made his jaw ache.

“I won’t force you,” Bruce said softly, “you asked what I wanted.”

Dick looked into Bruce’s eyes and sighed. “Fine,” he said, “but you owe me.” Turning his head he kissed Bruce’s hands before slipping down his lover’s body. Once he was kneeling level with Bruce’s crotch he pressed a kiss to the fabric before opening his trousers. Just to show that he wasn’t upset about doing this. Pulling Bruce’s trousers and underwear down to reveal the hard length he eyed it.

“If you’re just going to glare-”

Dick raised a hand to press against the erection against Bruce’s stomach, effectively silencing him. “I won’t glare,” he said, “but you had better be quick.” They didn’t have that much time before Tim and Damian came down for patrol. Bruce nodded.

Taking a deep breath Dick grabbed onto the cock before him and licked at it. He pressed kisses to the warm flesh before taking the head into his mouth. Very carefully he bobbed up and down, swallowing more each time. Then he sucked and hummed the length. Anything to make it fast. His jaw had already begun aching.

Bruce reached down and grabbed hold of his head, stroking his cheeks before fisting his hair. Little gasps and groans escaped the older man. It was affecting him. A good sign. Then came the small thrusts. Dick hadn’t told Bruce not to do this so he didn’t complain, but that didn’t mean he was a fan of what came next. The hands on his head held him still. Before long Bruce was basically fucking his face. The thrusts becoming faster. Dick held onto Bruce’s hips trying to slow him down.

“Dick,” Bruce panted. It was soon.

They were too preoccupied to hear the doors closing or the steps down the stairs.

“FATHER!”

Bruce stilled, fully inside Dick’s mouth. Dick tried to pull away but Bruce’s hold was firm, keeping him there.

“Oh god. We are so sorry!”

Dick closed his eyes. Damian _and_ Tim.

This was not good.

“Leave,” Bruce growled.

“What are you doing?”

_That was not a response to leave, Damian!_ Dick thought as he hit against Bruce’s stomach trying to get the man to let him go. It was getting hard to breath, the cock in his mouth was shoved too far in and was chocking him.

“We’ll talk later, now _go_!”

Dick couldn’t see his brothers properly, only the corner of Tim who was apparently trying to pull Damian back. At least, he thought so as he was stepping back but not getting far.

“Why is Grayson doing that?”

“ _Damian_ ,” Bruce said, a warning note in his voice.

It felt as though he was being suffocated. Dick still couldn’t move away.

“Is he suffocating?” Damian asked.

“Tim, get him out of here!”

No other choice as apparently things weren’t moving along. Dick sent a silent apology Bruce’s way before biting down on the length in his mouth.

The reaction was immediate; Bruce basically threw Dick away, jumping back as well. It wasn’t often Bruce swore but he was making up for it now as he turned away from everyone, holding his groin. Dick was perfectly fine with that as he laid on the cold rocks coughing and enjoying being able to at least _partly_ breathe again.

“What just happened?” Damian asked.

Damn, the boy could be annoying when he wanted to know something. Apparently sex was not something that he knew anything about. That was a good thing as he wasn’t even thirteen yet but right now he really wished that he did so he wouldn’t ask questions.

Dick turned slightly so he could see them. Tim was flushed and looking away, trying to pull Damian back. The younger boy kept wrenching his arm out of the grip and staring at his Father curiously.

“Why was Father suffocating Grayson?”

“Because he was being an ass,” Dick wheezed. Bruce glared at him, Dick sent the look right back. Getting up Dick coughed.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked, his voice small.

“Fine,” Dick said.

“I’m not,” Bruce muttered, just loud enough for Dick to hear but not the other two.

Damian walked over to Dick, watching him curiously. “You’re lips are bruised,” he stated. “What were you doing with Father?”

Dick rubbed his forehead. “Please Dami, just let this go. I’ll talk to you about it later.”

“You _will not_ ,” Bruce hissed. He turned back around, having tucked himself into his trousers. “You’ll find out when you are older,” he told his son, “for now stop asking questions. Go back upstairs with Tim for the moment I want to talk with Dick.”

Damian did not look impressed. He spun around and stormed out of the cave, Tim followed looking very nervous.

When they were gone Dick crossed his arms, staring at Bruce. “I’m not completely sorry,” he said honestly. “I didn’t want to hurt you but you were hurting me.”

Bruce didn’t look impressed but he nodded. “Fine.”

They were quiet for a minute, awkwardly so.

“Don’t explain this to Damian.”

“If I don’t someone else will, or he will look it up. Do you really want Damian to find out about this from the internet?” Seeing the wrong thing could disturb him. In more ways than one.

Bruce grit his teeth. “Fine. Tomorrow.”

Dick nodded. “You can tell him then.” He moved, patting Bruce on the cheek. “That way you can’t complain about what I may say.” Walking passed his lover he grinned. “You owe me, by the way. For trying to suffocate me.”

“Where are you going, we have patrol?”

“I’m going to wash my mouth out.”

Going up the stairs Dick looked back to see Bruce grumbling to himself as he went to the computers. With a shake of his head Dick left the cave.

 

The next say was _eventful_. Bruce had fussed for most of it about what to tell Damian, in the end he dragged Dick along with him to go tell his son about sex but Damian had apparently left without telling anyone. Not unusual. So long as he was back by patrol Bruce didn’t mind overly, though he would be having words with him about informing people where you were going. Dick just hoped that he wasn’t going to see Jason and ask him about what he saw. Jason liked to cause trouble between them; apparently it was his way of getting back at Bruce without being too overtly aggressive. It was a good thing that they were all vaguely getting along now but at times Dick really wished that he didn’t love his brothers so much. It would make hitting them when they pissed him off so much easier.

When they couldn’t find Damian Bruce dragged Dick back to his room. Apparently Bruce’s cock was just fine now. It wasn’t very long before they were both naked and rubbing against each other.

“Bruce,” Dick panted, “I still haven’t forgiven you completely.”

Bruce groaned and squeezed Dick’s hands as they were interlaced with his. “You’re the one that bit me.”

“You owe me anyway.”

Even though they hadn’t finished Dick had still done what Bruce wanted up to a point. “What do you want?”

Dick grinned. “Rim me?”

Bruce didn’t look impressed with that idea.

“You can use the flavoured lube first. Please Bruce?” Dick pouted at the man.

It took a while before Bruce nodded. “Fine.”

“Don’t use up all your enthusiasm at once.”

“Do you want it or not?” Bruce grumbled.

Dick nodded and untangled their hands. He leant over to grab the lube from the top drawer handing it to Bruce. Laying on his back on the bed Dick spread his legs wide. Bruce squirted the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it over them before settling over Dick. He kissed him softly before beginning the preparations. Careful took on new meaning when it was Bruce. He worked his fingers in and out of Dick slowly, watching closely to make sure that Dick didn’t react negatively. It was all very sweet. But it took ages.

“Bruce,” Dick panted, “please?”

Bruce pulled his fingers out. “It won’t be very long,” he told his partner, “I’m going to be doing this for ages.”

Dick rolled his eyes and nodded. “Whatever you are comfortable with.” As if he would actually force Bruce to do it until he came. All he wanted was the sensation for a little while. He spread his legs wider, grabbing the back of his knees Dick bent his body over so his arse was in the air.

Bruce stroked Dick’s thighs, massaging the lean muscles he could feel there. Trailing his hands down he squeezed the shapely rear before pushing the cheeks apart. There was the twitching hole which he had been opening before. It was loose and wet from the lube he had been using. With a slight grimace Bruce moved in and licked at it.

Straight away Dick moaned.

There were licks and the brief poke at the hole. Nothing deep.

“Bruce,” Dick groaned. He loved that, it sent sparks up and down his back but it wasn’t enough.

Bruce kissed it tentatively before stabbing his tongue into it, quick of course. A few more times he does that. Dick’s cock was leaking already; with how he was bent it was getting over his upper chest and neck. If he was lucky Bruce may lick it off later.

Then the door slammed open.

For the second time in two days Damian stood in front of them when they were being sexual. Bruce wrenched himself away from Dick.

How the hell did this keep happening?

Dick lowered his legs and turned away from the door, grabbing the sheets to pull over his body. Bruce had the same idea with the throw at the bottom of the bed.

“What the hell was that?” Damian yelled.

“Not knocking,” Dick panted. He glared at Bruce. “Did you not lock the door?”

“I thought you did.”

Dick sighed.

Damian was not impressed.

“Why are you here?” Bruce asked. “I thought you went out.”

“I came back,” Damian answered, crossing his arms. “Pennyworth told me you were looking for me.”

Bruce nodded. “We were. Now please leave.”

Damian didn’t move. “What did you want?”

“It’s not important right now.”

Dick flopped onto the bed, still covered with the sheet. Why were Wayne’s so stubborn?

“Were you having sexual intercourse?” Damian asked.

“When?”

Why the hell was Bruce acting so calm about this?

“Last night and just now?”

“That depends what you count as sex.”

Dick turned back onto his side facing away. If they were going to have short sentenced, question answer time he was going to pretend he wasn’t here. They were doing fine by themselves.

“Are there different measures of sexual intercourse?”

“In a way.”

“How many?”

“It varies depending on the person.”

_Great_.

“Would you count what you were doing last night and today as sexual intercourse?”

“Yes.”

“No!” Dick protested. He could feel them staring at him. “It was sexual but not intercourse. Anyway, why aren’t you embarrassed about this?” To either of the Wayne’s.

Bruce rested a hand on Dick’s leg as it was near him.

“Sexual intercourse is apparently a form of love and affection between two people,” Damian explained, “I am not happy to see it but I am not ashamed that my Father is treating you that way, Grayson. Though I would rather he do it with my Mother.”

Dick twitched. He hated Talia. For _many_ reasons.

“Dick,” Bruce said softly, squeezing the acrobat’s leg. Dick looked over at him, making eye contact.

“What is the matter?” Damian asked.

“Nothing,” Dick answered. “Can we talk about this later, Damian?”

Damian huffed, making his _tt_ noise as he left, closing the door behind him.

“You’re not upset about Talia are you?” Bruce asked.

Dick sat up, letting the covers slide off. “Upset isn’t the right word,” he said. “It’s just lovely to know that your son wants you to be having sex with his mother instead of me.” He got off the bed, retrieving his underwear.

There was the slight creak of the bed as Bruce got off. Arms slipped around Dick’s waist, keeping him still. “He’s never said anything against our relationship,” Bruce whispered, kissing his lover’s neck.

“Or anything _for_ it. Generally he ignores it.”

“Better that than being hostile.”

Dick placed his hands over Bruce’s arms. “I know that he wants you to be a family. I can understand that. I know he doesn’t resent me for being with you and I am so glad that he doesn’t.” He loved his little brother, it would crush him if Damian tried to get rid of him from his Father’s love life. Turning he faced Bruce, reaching up his stroked the taller man’s hair. “Bruce, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bruce said, voice nearly unable to be heard. That was always how Bruce said it to him. No loud declarations, always barely there. Dick had yet to figure out if it was romantic or annoying. Was it because the words were precious or that he didn’t want them to be heard?

Smiling Dick kissed Bruce softly. “I know I’m not your only love. I don’t mind, honestly, I don’t.” He knew what it was like to love more than one person at a time. But right now, he only loved Bruce this deeply. But just because he did there was no reason for Bruce to. “If at any time you would rather go to Talia I won’t be angry. You love her and I won’t get in the way. You deserve a real family, Bruce. One I know you’ve always wanted.” He had seen Bruce with her and he would rather not again but it wasn’t his choice.

Bruce scowled. He grabbed hold of Dick’s face looking into his eyes. “Stop it,” he said firmly. “Stop acting like a martyr. If I wanted to be with her I would have a long time ago. Damian doesn’t change that.” He kissed Dick’s forehead. “I already have a family. The moment you stepped into this house we were a family.”

Dick grinned at Bruce. “You’re mine too.” Moving in he hugged Bruce tightly. “Thank you, Bruce.”

They ended up kissing slowly.

Bruce walked backwards, sitting on the bed he pulled Dick into his lap. They were both still naked and as they touched each other they began to get heated up again. Bruce reached across the bed, eventually finding the lube he had discarded there. Slicking up his fingers he pushed them into Dick.

Pulling back Dick looked at Bruce slyly. “You really aren’t giving up until you get some, are you?”

Bruce kissed the slim neck, biting it lightly. “I’m nothing if not determined.”

A breathy laugh escaped Dick. “I know _that_.”

Soon enough Bruce positioned Dick on his lap so he could lower him down. The acrobat gasped and shuddered for a brief moment.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked, his hands running all over Dick’s back.

Dick nodded. “I’m okay.” Very slowly he bounced on Bruce’s lap. Hissing he kissed his lover.

Then the door slammed open.

“I _knew_ it!”

Dick looked over his shoulder and saw Jason standing in the doorway. They hadn’t locked the door still.

“Get out!” Dick screamed, Bruce even covered his ears.

Jason cackled and left the room, door wide open.

Groaning Dick was lifted up from Bruce’s lap and laid to one side. Bruce closed the door and turned back to Dick.

“Shall we continue?”

Dick shook his head. “We’re not going to get peace today, I can just tell.”

Bruce nodded, he went back over to the bed, one hand cupping his lover’s cheek. “Why don’t we go away then?” he asked. “Just for today we can go to a hotel.”

Blinking up at Bruce in shock Dick smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

Dick practically skipped down the stairs, an overnight back on his shoulder. Tim looked up at him as he was on his way to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Bruce is taking me to a hotel,” Dick proclaimed happily. “He’s sorting some things out for it right now.”

Tim nodded. “Jason is in the main room cackling to himself.”

“Why is he here right now anyway?” Dick asked, usually they had to force him into the Manor.

“Damian went to see him, Jason brought him back home. From what I can tell they hit it off.” Tim didn’t look overly impressed with that. They had probably been teasing the poor boy.

“I don’t much like the idea of leaving you here with them,” Dick said. Jason and Damian together is probably not a good thing for Tim.

“It’s okay,” Tim smiled at his big brother, “I can always call Conner if I get fed up with them.”

Dick winked. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“What’s that exactly?” Tim laughed.

“Careful, little brother.” Dick waved his hand and went to the main room. Jason was laughing still. Opening the door he walked in to find him watching _The Real Housewives of Gotham_. Going to the sofa he leant over the back and grabbed hold of Jason’s ear, pulling it. “Hello, Jason,” he said kindly.

“Ow!” Jason grabbed hold of Dick’s arm. “The hell Grayson?”

“Was there something you needed earlier? You didn’t say there was and I can’t think of any other reason why you would storm into Bruce’s bedroom.”

Jason couldn’t pry his head away from Dick’s hold on his ear and pulling at the arm wasn’t doing any good. So he did possibly the most pathetic thing he could do. He tried to give Dick arm burn. It didn’t make him let go.

“Jason,” Dick growled, “why did you interrupt us?”

“I wanted to catch you in the act,” Jason hissed, “I thought you were having sex and I was right.”

Dick let him go. “You’re pathetic,” he said, “if you want to see us do it, just ask. I have it on film.”

“I don’t want to see the old man fucking you!” Jason protested.

“Then don’t burst in.”

“Wait,” Jason raised a hand, “you’ve recorded having sex with Bruce? You dirty gyp.”

Dick hit Jason around the head for that. “Don’t call me that.” He shouldered his bag again.

“Going somewhere?”

“A hotel. Are you leaving soon?”

Jason grinned. “I thought you usually like me here. Tired of pretending to be a family?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Just don’t ruin the place. If we get a call that you are burning the house down I will not be impressed. The last thing we need is a completely sexually frustrated Batman.”

“Dick.”

Turning Dick smiled and went over to Bruce who was standing in the doorway. Leaning up he pressed a kiss to Bruce’s lips. “Ready?” he asked. Bruce nodded and kissed Dick again before pulling away. Dick winked over at Jason.

Bruce scowled at his second son. “Behave,” he said before pulling Dick out the room.

Jason pouted. Maybe he _should_ start a fire just to annoy them. Dick was probably right though, a sexually frustrated Batman wouldn’t be good for anyone. The front door closed to the sound of Dick’s laughter. Getting up Jason went in search of the replacement. Since he was here he might as well have fun annoying _someone_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to write this all in one go but it got too late. Hope it isn't too bad.


End file.
